


Rain & Red Roses with You

by lokivsanubis



Series: Marvel Flashfiction [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Fluff, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Flash Fic, M/M, Memory Loss, Mood Board, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, memory found, under 360 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Bucky recovers from the rainstorm and darkness HYDRA put him in to find his golden sun is still awaiting him. They get the ending they deserve.Written for the Romance Fluffathon on the Bucky Barnes bingo discord server.Stucky Bingo Square: Memory Loss*I attempted to write fluff. I hope it was successful. :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Flashfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Rain & Red Roses with You

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 – Romance Fluffathon Week
> 
> Day 1: R  
> Prompts chosen: 
> 
> Red, Rain, Roses
> 
> Stucky Bingo Square: Memory Loss

** There is a moodboard that goes with this story but due to the fact I have no idea how to put it into the story I will just put a link here **

[Moodboard Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mgdieg8ufxkdxin/stucky%20red%20roses%20flash%20fiction.jpg?dl=0)

At the end, when the darkness in the asset’s soul ended and the mysterious abyss, he had been lost in lifted, the Captain was there. Always whispering that name like a prayer. At every appointment, ever follow up. Always so supportive and loving even when the asset didn’t remember. The Captain had blue eyes and a kind smile so much like the little blonde in his dreams.  
  


Two years of testing, trials, and errors. A perfect series of catastrophizes and triumphs. Lead to this moment. BARF powered down as the brunette sitting up in the hospital bed, he refused a chair. The memory had been the one both the Captain and he feared the most.

The Train and endless falling.

The Captain walked forward and gently knelt beside the bed like a man seeking forgiveness. His hand raised slightly just like the memory.

_If only I’d reached harder._ They both think at the same time. 

“Buck, do you remember me?” he asked in words so desperate. Two years of one step forward five steps back. Was Bucky even still in there?

“You’re my Stevie,” Bucky replied quietly unaware of the dopey smile on his face. “You used to put newspapers in your shoes and were a lot shorter.”

“Yeah,” Steve said quietly touching Bucky’s leg. “ I’m here to take you home now Bucky,” Steve said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

The rain HYDRA had placed him in had finally lifted. He could see the sun, bright golden in clear blue, just like Steve.

A year later there were red roses laid in a trail down a long hallway and onto white satin sheets. It was as wonderful as the first time all those years ago. Hot mouths and wandering hands, hushed words and seemingly torturous amounts of preparation.

It was the beginning of a new life. Their new life.

Not long after that, they sat hand in hand matching titanium Claddagh rings upon their fingers in a cabin in the country.

Finally, they got the ending their love deserved.

Peace, Quiet & Each Other.


End file.
